Emotions Run High
by Peace.Joy.Love
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a war. You’ve heard from bedtime stories that it was ended by five very powerful children. But its about time you learned the story of what happened to the children, after it was over. Parings: Tokka, Zutara, Aang/OnJi?
1. Happiness

I know I shouldn't be starting a new fic but I really like the plot.

Once upon a time, there was a war. Now this war went on for more than a hundred years. You've heard from bedtime stories that it was ended by five very powerful children. But its about time you learned the story of what happened to the children, _after_ it was over.

* * *

Chapter 1

Happiness

* * *

The sound of running resounded off the hard tiles of the island castle. A tall man with dark as night hair kicked an old door off it's hinges and ran into the small room. He looked around slowly when a flash of dull red caught him in a hug. He looked at the woman and immediately returned the hug. He felt dampness on his shoulder and realized the woman was crying. She released her hug and looked him in the face. He smiled.

"Zuko. My son. It's over isn't it?" He nodded and led her out of her prison in a comfortable silence. Her golden eyes widened at the sight of a giant bison.

"Mom. I'd like you to meet my friends." One by one, teenagers appeared from behind the giant creature.

"Hello. It's very nice to meet you."

"Hi. I'm Aang." She shook his hand and stared at him intently for a few seconds.

"You're the Avatar." She stated happily.

"Yup. That's me." A pale girl with dark hair stood next to him.

"Lady Ursa, it is such a pleasure to meet you. I am On Ji." She bowed, fist in palm. Ursa smiled and noticed a tall, dark girl stood smiling kindly in front of her.

"My names Katara. It's so great to finally meet you." She shook her hand lightly and nodded.

"Ursa." A boy about Zuko's age came and shook her hand heartily.

"My names Sokka. Nice to meet you!" She smiled kindly at him. At last, a small girl barely in her teens, made her way up to her.

"Hi. I'm Toph." Ursa didn't know why, but she hugged the small girl. She let go and smiled.

"You helped him." Toph had a confused look on her face but smiled anyway.

"Hey Mom? A lot's happened since you've been gone…" She came up to her son and traced his scar. _Ozai…did this to him…_ she thought. She brought her hand down and he continued.

"A lot has changed. Would you like to see?" She nodded and boarded the animal. She wondered how they would get off the island on this creature. And with a call of 'yip-yip' she was terrified. She clutched onto Zuko the entire way to the Fire Nation Capital. When the bison landed she was very grateful. She took in the scenery and noticed an important trait to the palace.

"Where's Azula?" The others sighed and Zuko took her arm.

"I think you can help her." They walked down into the ancient refuge under the palace and made it to a steel door. Zuko took out a small key and opened it slowly.

"Azula? You have a visitor." He spoke kindly to his distraught sister.

"Azula!" Ursa ran to her daughter and enveloped her in a hug. Azula cried in her mothers arms.

"You… you think I'm a monster." Azula whimpered.

"No Azula. I love you." She hugged tighter. Azula hugged her back. Zuko smiled.

"You're not lying."

"Of course not honey. I'd never lie about that. Ever." They got off the ground and Azula looked at Zuko. He smiled at her. She put on her first genuine smile he'd ever seen on her.

"Your father…" It quickly disappeared. An awkward silence filled the room.

"Is never going to hurt anyone again. Aang took away his bending. He's in prison right now." Zuko led his family out of the bunker and met with his friends before letting them see Azula.

"All she needed… was her. Azula is absolutely fine right now, so don't do anything to upset her." They nodded collectively. He gave them a second glance and opened the large door.

"Hi." Azula said smiling. This crept out the group.

"Umm… hi." Aang replied. Azula sighed and bit her lip.

"Listen, I'm sorry about everything I've done to you…" No one could answer.

"It's okay." Toph smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

The rest of the night was spent telling stories to Ursa, some good, some bad, but she loved them all. She was so happy her children finally saw the truth. She never expected to see them again. They had friends who cared about them. They were like a big happy family.

* * *

The thing about family though, it only takes one person to screw it up.

* * *

Questions to be answered:

Will Ursa want to see Ozai?

Who's gonna mess up the happy family?

Why am I asking _you_ these questions?…

* * *

A/N: I didn't really like the whole Ursa-Azula reuniting part… Oh well. Review for me to figure out if this should be continued.


	2. Hurt

Yay. An update... Weee... my excitement is amazing.

Regular wrds.

_thoughts_

_'character reading'_

* * *

Stuff that happened already!

Ursa was found!

Azula is now sane!

Zuko isn't as emo as he used to be!

Katara is in the Southern Water Tribe!

Sokka is with the Mechanist!

Toph is at her parents house (not too happy)!

Aang and On Ji are helping Zuko any way they can!

* * *

Chapter 2

Hurt

* * *

Ursa and Azula sat under the blossoming tree by the turtle-duck pond, discussing various things about the small ducklings and feeding them. They had hatched a few days before and were swimming nicely. The mother came out of the pond, each little one following behind, and up to Ursa. Ursa handed Azula the loaf of bread and Azula broke off five little pieces. Each turtle-duckling had a piece. One of them climbed into her lap. She picked it up and analyzed it intently.

"It has three blue tail-feathers?" Ursa looked at it and nodded.

"It reminds me of you when you were little. You burned it to a crisp when you were four but, you used to have the cutest blue blanket. Your Uncle gave it to you on your first birthday and it always seemed to follow you where ever you went."

"Wow. I can't believe I was like that."

"You were. It was nice." Mother and daughter sat reminiscing on simpler days.

* * *

Aang and On Ji were riding to Ember Island to pick up an important document for Zuko to look at. On Ji loved flying. Aang saw it in her face. He chuckled as he remembered her face when he told her he wasn't Kuzon, but the Avatar. She told him to prove it and after a few loops in the air she believed him. That was more than a year ago. Six moths ago today they had officially started dating. A billowing smoke caught his eye. Apparently On Ji noticed he was distracted and looked at the smoke too.

"Should we check it out?" She asked. Appa was already heading that way.

They landed hear a burning village. Aang Airbended most of the flames out while On Ji made sure everyone was okay. The leader of the village met Aang.

"Avatar Aang. We are so grateful. There is a letter here for the Fire Lord for you to pick up." He bowed, in the Fire Nation tradition.

"It's fine. We were just passing by and noticed. What happened here?"

"A group of delinquents, that's what. They've been here ever since the war ended. We've only managed to capture one." Some tough looking men brought a man to the front.

"Let me take him to the Fire Lord." Aang started. On Ji looked puzzled.

"Why?" A villager _( is that Doc?...)_ asked.

"Information." He replied like it was the most common thing in the world. They put the man on Appa and On Ji steered Appa all the way back to the palace.

"Fire Lord, sir, the Avatar and Lady On Ji have arrived with your letter, and a prisoner."

Zuko raised an eyebrow but continued his way into the main hall. Aang was there with a man who was around Zuko's age.

"Aang. Thanks for getting the letter for me. It was much safer in your hands than with a messenger hawk... Who's this guy?"

"Him and his friends almost destroyed a whole village. It must have something to do with that letter." Zuko nodded. His days were filled with headaches from _these_kinds of things. Crazy Firebenders who want to continue the war and want Ozai back in power. _Idiots._

"Call Toph. This is her specialty."

* * *

"Toph. Please be reasonable. Your freedom will be returned if you'd just stop and think."

"Mom! Please! I really don't care about all these stupid traditions and rules and boring business crap!" Lao stepped into the room.

"Then it's been decided."

"Huh?"

"You are no longer part of the Bei Fong family. You have a week to pack what you need and leave." Poppy gasped at her husband. He just disowned their only daughter…

* * *

Toph ran to her room, her emotions threatening to break her. A screech resounded from her window. _What now?_ A familiar bird was soon next to her. She opened the back of the holder and opened the message. Her fingers traced over the earthen inked letters.

'_Dear Lady Toph Bei Fong,_(she winced)

_I'd like your assistance with a prisoner. Aang is on his way as I write this. He's picking up Katara and Sokka too. He'll be there in a few days._

_Fire Lord Zuko'_

Oh great. How was she supposed to explain this to them?

* * *

Please don't criticize or flame I'm having a bad week... Only good review.


	3. Goodbyes

**I'm leaving Fanfiction. there I said it. Kylie has left the building and without her I have no inspiration.  
****I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed/read any of our stories and  
I'm deeply sorry they've been abandoned along with this account.**

**Thank you and good bye,**

**Peace...Joy.....Love......**


End file.
